Just Nalu
by Keei.luen
Summary: WARNING:AU menceritakan tentang Natsu dengan kelakuannya yang polos dan juga Lucy yang selalu bersama Natsu sedari kecil


°Kelas 8-2, pulang sekolah°

"Yo Luce!" Sapa Natsu sambil merangkul Lucy dari belakang.  
Lucy yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang pun terkejut, pipi kirinya bersentuhan dengan pipi kanan Natsu.

 **Blush!**

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan semangat. Lucy menghela nafas pelan. Apakah sahabatnya itu tidak bisa melihat kalau dia sedang membaca?

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan Natsu?" Ujar Lucy sambil menunjukkan buku novelnya. Natsu melepas rangkulannya dan mengernyit tidak suka ke Lucy. Lucy menatapnya heran. Ada apa?

Sontak saja Natsu mengambil buku tersebut dengan cepat dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"O-oi Natsuu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Lucy mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Baru saja ia hendak mencari bukunya itu, tetapi tangan Natsu dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi itu.

"N-natsu...?" Ucap Lucy bingung. Wajahnya sudah merona parah.

Natsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Luce... Kau kan sudah janji mau kencan bersamaku, tapi kenapa kau malah kencan dengan buku tidak berguna itu...?" Ujar Natsu lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Kencan?! Bukannya kita hanya akan makan siang di mall saja?" Tanya Lucy sedikit gugup. Lalu, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya,

"Bukannya itu namanya kencan ya?" Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

Lucy menghela nafas pelan. "Dengar, Natsu. Kencan hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia yang sudah berpacaran! Kita? Kita kan cuman sahabat. Kalau sahabat, ini cuman acara jalan-jalan biasa aja," jelas Lucy.

Natsu seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, ia pun memasang wajah ceria dan penuh semangatnya itu. "Ah! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pacaran? Jadi kita bisa kencan~ aku ingin kencan kencan kencan! Dan sepertinya jika kita pacaran, tidak buruk juga, sepertinya menyenangkan!" Seru Natsu semangat.

Dan sekarang lihatlah wajah Lucy yang seperti orang idiot. Mulut menganga lebar dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Natsu tidak percaya.

"K-kita? P-pacaran?! Ti-tidaak tidak tidak Natsu!" Tolak Lucy masih dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

' _Lebih tepatnya aku belum siap untuk berpacaran Natsu!'_ Pekik Lucy dalam hati.

"A-ahaha... Bukannya tidak suka t-"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berpacaran ya! Hehe, aku mau pamer ke si _ice princess_ ah~" lalu Natsu pun menghilang dari hadapan Lucy.

Sadar Natsu telah pergi, Lucy langsung panik. "T-tunggu Natsuu! Jangan lakukan hal ituuu!"

.

.

"Lucy-sa _n_ selamat ya"

"Lu-cha _n omedett_ o! Akhirnya kau berpacaran juga dengan Natsu!"

"Hm Lucy, kenapa kau mau berpacaran sama orang idiot ini?"

"Salamander tidak cocok untuk dijadikan pacar, bunny girl,"

"AAH, DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Pekik Lucy frustasi.

Setelah Natsu menyebarkan kabar/tidak benar/ tersebut dan yang anehnya seisi sekolah pun langsung tahu, para sahabat-sahatnya langsung bertanya-tanya kepadanya.

Levy tertawa canggung dan mengusap sebelah bahu Lucy lembut, "tetapi Lu- _chan_... bukannya ini bagus? Sedari dulu kau kan ingin berpacaran dengan Natsu," ujar Levy berusaha menenangkan Lucy.

Lucy menatap Levy sendu, "iya sih... tapi tidak secepat ini juga kan? Aku belum siap..." katanya lirih.

"Lucy _-san_ bisa ambil sisi positifnya... benar apa yang dikatakan Levy _-san_ , dari dulu Lucy- _san_ ingin berpacaran dengan Natsu- _san_ kan? Nah, inilah saatnya," jelas Juvia sambil tersenyum lembut. Lucy terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau juga tidak perlu sepertiku, Lucy. Pff... sebelum aku dan Jellal berpacaran malah aku yang menembaknya," ucap Erza tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Perkataan Erza tersebut membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Mereka masih ingat ketika Erza yang nembak Jellal dengan cara lelaki. Mereka berpikir-pikir apakah Elfman yang mengajarkannya seperti itu?

"Ah, Lucy _-san_ juga tidak harus seperti Juvia yang harus mengikuti Gray- _sama_ kemana-mana," jelas Juvia mulai membayangkan hayalannya. Gray yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

Lucy tertawa canggung mendengar semua curhatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

' _Ya itu masih mending kan? Coba Natsu... lelaki bodoh itu benar-benar tidak mengatahui tentang pacaran'_ pikir Lucy masih tersenyum canggung.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian ada di sini!" Panggil seseorang dengan semangat. Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Natsu dragneel

 **Deg deg deg**

Detak jantung Lucy berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya juga mulai merona.

Natsu yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya pun hanya menatap Lucy heran. Ada apa dengan pacar kesayangannya tersebut?

Akhirnya, Natsu pun memegang dahi Lucy dengan sebelah tangannya. "Luce, dahimu tidak panas tapi... kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Natsu heran sekaligus khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, yang ada wajah Lucy semakin merona karena Natsu bertanya dalam jarak wajah yang cukup dekat.

 **Brukk!**

Natsu terdorong ke belakang cukup keras oleh Lucy. Lucy terengah-engah dengan wajahnya yang memerah lalu berlari ke luar kelas.

"L-lucee!" Panggil Natsu. Ia hendak mengejarnya tetapi dicegat oleh Levy.

"Tidak usah dikejar Natsu... kali ini biarkan dia sendiri untuk mendinginkan otaknya sejenak," ujar Levy sambil terkekeh geli melihat adegan Natsu-Lucy tadi. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lainnya juga pun tertawa melihatnya.

Natsu sendiri menatap mereka bingung. Ada apa?  
.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Yo Luce!" Sapa Natsu dengan semangat. Ia juga merangkul Lucy dengan lembut dan tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Lucy terus menahan rona merahnya yang terus bermunculan di kedua pipinya itu.

"A-ah pagi Natsu," balas Lucy tergagap.

 _'Sial! Kenapa aku malah canggung begini?!'_ Pekik Lucy dalam hati.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy seperti berhenti bernafas sejenak. Kenapa? Lah! Salahkan Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja mengendus lehernya!

 _'Na na na naf-nafasnya!'_

Akhirnya Natsu pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Lucy. Ia tersenyum cerah, "seperti biasa Luce! Kau memang selalu harum! Aku menyukai aromamu, Luce," katanya dengan girang.

Lucy sendiri badannya sudah kaku. Setiap langkahnya terlihat seperti robot berjalan malah.

Ketika Lucy hendak kembali membuka pembicaraan, seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Natsuu Lucyy," panggilnya. Natsu dan Lucy menoleh ke orang tersebut.

Lisanna Strauss.

Dari rumor yang Lucy dengar, katanya Lisanna itu menyukai Natsu. Ah, wajar sih, lagian Natsu dan Lisanna kan waktu kecilnya juga cukup dekat. Wajar juga kan Lisanna suka dengan Natsu?

Tapi... tetap saja Lucy **cukup** tidak suka mendengar rumor tersebut. Tapi tapi... sekarang kan ia udah pacaran sama Natsu, kenapa ia harus... Ta-

"Lisanna! Aku kangen sekali denganmu! Kenapa kau ke luar negri lama sekali?"

-kut.

Lucy lupa kalau Natsu itu adalah orang yang polos. Seseorang pukulah kepalanya sekarang juga!

Lama Lucy menatap kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kesabaran Lucy menipis ketika ia melihat Natsu yang merangkul Lisanna dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku duluan!" Lucy pun akhirnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Natsu dan Lisanna yang terdiam.  
.

.

"Luce luce... lagi pms ya?" Tanya Natsu polos. Lucy sendiri hanya terus melanjutkan kegiatannya -membaca- tanpa memperdulikan Natsu yang sedari tadi merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Luce? Lucee~?" Panggil Natsu lagi.

"Hmmm," balas Lucy malas. Natsu menatapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu mendapat ide. Ia ingat ketika Jellal memberikan saran unuknya. Ia tahu cara meredamkan amarah kekasihnya itu!

Lalu, dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu Natsu kembali memanggil Lucy. Tetapi, Lucy hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Natsu pun memegang kedua sisi kepala Lucy dan menatapnya intens. Lucy menatapnya bingung juga gugup.

 _'A-ada apa?'_ Pikirnya.

Kedua mata Lucy membulat sempurna. Ia merasakan... sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Lucy terus saja terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Sedangkan Natsu terlihat menikmati 'kegiatannya' tersebut. Malahan, Natsu terlihat memperdalam ciumannya itu.

Natsu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyapu bibir Lucy dengan lembut. Sontak Lucy terkejut.

Natsu mulai menggigit pelan bibir Lucy dan hal iu membuat Lucy otomatis membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja lidah Natsu menelusuri seisinya. Lucy mengerang dengan wajah merah padam.

Setelah kedua lidah Natsu dan Lucy saling bergulat satu sama lain. Natsu mulai turun ke dagu dan akhirnya ke leher. Ia menggigit pelan leher Lucy hingga meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Ngh.. ah~ Na-natsu...!" Pekik Lucy.

Dan, baru saja Natsu hendak bererak lebih ke bawah lagi. Lucy dengan segera menghentikan tindakan kekasihnya itu.

".. N-natsu! Hentikan!" Pekik Lucy sedikit tertahan. Natsu pun menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"Kenapa Luce?" Tanya Natsu polos. Lucy masih dengan wajah merahnya pun menatap Natsu tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Natsu?" Tanya Lucy sambil membereskan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kata Jellal, inilah yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Erza sedang marah atau pms... jadi, Luce? Kau masih marah?" Tanya Natsu cemas. Kedua mata Lucy terbelalak kaget. Jellal?

Sementara Lucy sedang sibuk mengutuk Jellal. Natsu menatapnya heran, tapi, tiba-tiba saja Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kedua mafa berbinar-binar.

"Ngomong-ngomog Luce! Kenapa tubuhmu aromanya enak sekali? Aku pingin coba lagi dong!" Seru Natsu mulai mendekati Lucy dengan semangat.

Dan... tentu langsung ditabok Lucy keras.

"DI DALAM MIMPIMU TUAN DRAGNEEL!"  
.

.

Sementara itu di luar kelas...

"S-salamander melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"L-lu _-chan sugoii ne..."_

"Kyaaa~ Natsu- _san_ berani sekali! Gray- _sama_ ayo lakukan hal yang dilakukan Natsu- _san_!"

"Dalam mimpimu Juvia!"

"Jellal? Kau yang mengajarkan Natsu seperti itu?"

"A-ah... aku tidak tau kalau Natsu benar-benar akan melakukannya... m-maafkan aku Erza..."

"Jellal... terimalah hukumanmu,"

"AARGGHHH TIDAAAAK! ERZAAA MAAFKAN AKUU!"  
.

.

END?

Baru juga ff baru di fandom ini dah ada adegan begitu-begitunya, maaf maaf (_ _) ff ini di update lagi, karena ada kesalahan, yang muncul malah kaya angka-angka gitu, kok bisa ya? Ada yang bisa kasih tau?

Ditunggu review dan teman-temannya ya^^ Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dan membaca ff ini^^ Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan^^


End file.
